If You Can Still Remember
by SkyborneVeggie
Summary: A memory is like a gift, left only to those whom may earn it. (Christine x Erik)
1. The Ingenue's Dream

**Chapter Summary:** Christine has a dream about what happened down in the lair, but doesn't realize that it really happened. Why…?

**A/N:** Please don't flame me. You have no idea how long it took me to get the first sentence to just the way I wanted it to. I am open to constructive criticism though.

************

"_You try my patience. Make your choice!" snarled the enigmatic figure, his half-deformed face drawn in an angry scowl. The young girl, almost a woman, looked up bravely and swallowed the sobs that threatened to escape from her throat. _For Raoul…_ she thought. She dared not look upon her lover in fear that the sight of him bound by the mercy of the punjab lasso would again rouse her tears. Her eyes determinedly fixed on her captor's, she rose steadily and began to walk towards him._

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_ As she sang, the fear left her heart, and she confidently ventured on._

_God gave me courage to show you_

_You are not alone._

_ At last within reach, she threw herself against him and kissed him fiercely. _For Raoul_… she told herself. _I cannot let him die because of me…_ She pulled her face away and put her arms his shoulders. As she held him tightly, she gasped, for she felt the anguish that had so tormented her soul slowly melt away._

_ In her confusion, the girl quickly let go and searched her captor's partially disfigured face. Before she could process the overwhelming grief that could be found in his eyes, she felt her heart fill with undeniable love. Unable to resist the powerful urge that penetrated her soul, she leaned towards him, eyes closed, as her lips drew nearer his…_

My eyes flew open as I wrenched forward, my breathing harsh and irregular. I looked about me and found in bed, my husband asleep next to me. _It was only a dream,_ I told myself in attempt to calm my shattered nerves. _None of it really happened. You're safe at home with Raoul, Christine. It was only a dream. None of it was real…_

**A/N:** Hmmm, it looked so much longer on writing paper; it almost took up the whole front page...

**A/N:** BTW, it took me half of my English class and my entire Geometry class to get that first sentence perfectly perfect. I think that's about 1 hr. 15 min. I don't know why it took so long to figure out.

**A/N:** Random info, but if you're in my school's junior high program, don't take the Honors English class if you're going to be writing stuff like this when you're supposed to be listening to the lesson. You'll end up with grades like mine;)


	2. Sa Musique

**Chapter Summary:** Christine tries to recover from her startling dream and is soothed by an precious song ;) Here it is (the song, I mean): .com/watch?v=lGK3KCaAyR0&feature=related I recommend you all to buy Phantasia, it is so beautiful 3

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers! And… sorry :( I know what you may be thinking. A whole year? Well, yes. It's been a year and a half since I updated this story, mainly because this part was originally going to contain some RaoulxChristine moments that I wasn't particularly intent on getting into. Plus also, I was just getting a little sick from listening to the soundtrack on repeat every day for inspiration. So I sort of gave up :( But I just saw PTO at the Pantages :DDD It was AMAZING, and although I'm not obsessed with it anymore, I got back my gist and am super excited to get this going again 3

**Disclaimer:** Er, I sort of forgot it last time… :3 But I'll say it now, I don't own PTO, Erik, or Christine. And definitely not Raoul -.- Didn't even want him in the first place.

I lay motionless in the bed. My heart had finally ceased from pounding, but I could not stop the deep pangs of longing that strained within. In my melancholy, I stirred suddenly, heading towards the washroom in hopes that a bath could cure this insensible strain that plagued me.

Hands gripping the edge of the sink, I hardly dared to glance at my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles seemed to jump out at me from under my eyes, and my hand felt cool as I brushed it across my sweat-ridden forehead. How was it even possible for something as simple as a dream to unnerve me so? I dismissed the maid after she poured my bath, receiving a worried glance and a curt nod in response. After she had gone, I slipped out of my nightshift and into the warm water, attempting to push away all thought of the deformed fiend and his ingénue. Closing my eyes, a gentle melody drifted through my mind and soothed my aching head. It seemed familiar, yet I could not recall ever hearing it before. I welcomed it like an old friend, forgotten but still ever so dear and precious. _Remember me, remember me?…_ It seemed to be whispering. My mind began to drift effortlessly, guided by the light of the golden melody echoing distantly in my mind. Nothing but the music filled my soul, and the last thing I heard before floating into an effortless sleep was nothing but a single sentence so quietly breathed one could barely hear it.

_It's over now, the music of the night._

**A/N: **Ugh, that was shorter than anticipated -.- Remember, constructive criticism always welcomed ;D Now the next chapter... the next chapter is from Raouls PoV. Dot, dot, dot.


End file.
